


The Sandwich

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced across at Steve who was watching him closely. It was obvious that the Navy SEAL was enjoying watching his face pale just a few shades whiter as he examined the sandwich he held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandwich

 

Cautiously he lifted up the top slice of bread from his sandwich and peered at the suspicious contents. He was able to recognize the two green, wilted leaves of lettuce that lay limply on the bottom slice of bread, a dry hard slice of yellow that topped it he hoped was at one time some type of cheese. He was not so sure of the slice of meat that had been placed so lovingly on top. The small grains of what looked suspiciously like dirt and some dog hair that adorned it made it obvious that it may have at one stage, during the sandwich making process, been dropped onto the floor before, he had no doubt, it was quickly picked up, brushed off and placed where it had been meant to go.

He glanced across at Steve who was watching him closely. It was obvious that the Navy SEAL was enjoying watching his face pale just a few shades whiter as he examined the sandwich he held. Glancing back at Gracie standing expectantly beside him, he swallowed hard as he gently replaced the top slice of bread, and forced a smile as he lifted it up to his mouth and took a large bite. Every mouthful he ate was watched closely with excitement, waiting for him to finish it completely before the anxious breathless question of "Did you like it?" was asked.

Smiling broadly, Danny hugged Grace tightly, kissing the top of her head as he answered proudly, "It's the best sandwich I have ever eaten, Monkey and I bet that Uncle Steve would love a sandwich as well." As he looked across at the man he loved with an evil grin.

"Really, Danno?" She grinned proudly as she grabbed the now empty plate and announced, "I will make some more."


End file.
